pokemon_x_yfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список недостающих страниц
Персонажи Humans and Pokémon peacefully coexist in the world of Pokémon. In addition to playing as a human hero, you'll meet many other folks. Some of them will help you on adventure, while many others will stand in your way! Факельная команда A strange organization known as Team Flare has begun to make its presence known in the Kalos region. What could they be up to? * Команда Флейр * Ведущие ученые команды Флейр. Meet the five scientists who are the driving force behind Team Flare! They all have different hairstyles and unique outfits: The purple-haired woman is Celosia, the orange-haired woman is Aliana, the green-haired woman is Bryony, and the blue-haired woman is Mable. The final one of the lot is a man called Xerosic, whose red goggles and hair make quite an impression. A strange organization known as Team Flare has begun to make its presence known in the Kalos region. What could they be up to? ** Целозия ** Мейбл ** Бриония ** Алиана Лидеры стадионов * Виола. Viola is the Gym Leader of Santalune City, but battling isn't her only talent. She's also a professional Pokémon photographer. * Грант. Gym Leader Grant excels at bike racing, mountain climbing, and all sorts of sports. You'll be facing a Trainer with a strong heart when you challenge Grant! * Клемонт. Clemont is a young Gym Leader who loves science, especially inventing new devices. He's not interested only in strength—he enjoys all the time he spends with his Pokémon, too. * Коррина. Meet Korrina, a new Gym Leader who has just been revealed. Korrina seeks to draw out her Pokémon’s strength to reach still greater heights. In addition to being a Gym Leader, she's great on Roller Skates! Korrina's Gym is in Shalour City, a seaside location known for its amazing views. * Рамос. Gym Leader Ramos created his Gym from plants he collected, fashioning the Gym into a giant obstacle course. He waits at the top of this towering structure for new Trainers with enough vitality to challenge him to a refreshing battle. * Валерия. Valerie is a Gym Leader who has a sense of style that leaves a lasting impression! She uses Fairy-type Pokémon. * Олимпия. Olympia is the solemn-looking seventh Gym Leader. She’s good at using Psychic-type Pokémon. * Вулфрик. Wulfric is the final Gym Leader you’ll face in your Kalos adventure. Leading Ice-type Pokémon, he stands in your way as the last hurdle before the Pokémon League. Элитная четверка Once you've won against the eight Gym Leaders and collected eight Gym Badges, it's time to challenge the Pokémon League, where the Champion awaits you! Before you can challenge the Champion, you will first have to overcome the Elite Four. Each of the Elite Four possesses power beyond that shown by the Gym Leaders. Once you decide to take on the Pokémon League, you will not be able to leave until you defeat the Champion. Bring a lot of restorative items and be thoroughly prepared before attempting this challenge! * Элитная четверка ** Мальва. Malva is the member of the Elite Four who excels at using Fire-type Pokémon. She's also known for her work as a Holo Caster star! ** Зибольд. Siebold is the member of the Elite Four who excels at using Water-type Pokémon. This Trainer will give his all to this battle with you to make it striking enough to remember forever! ** Викшторм. Wikstrom is the member of the Elite Four who excels at using Steel-type Pokémon. This Trainer brims with knightly spirit, reveling in nothing so much as a fair and honorable Pokémon battle! ** Дразна. Drasna is the member of the Elite Four who excels at using Dragon-type Pokémon. Her relaxed composure hints at a strength that knows no bounds. She waits wholeheartedly for a battle with a Trainer worthy of challenging the Elite Four. * Диана (англ. Diantha). After you have claimed victory over the Elite Four, it will finally be time to challenge the Pokémon League Champion, Diantha! Diantha is a famous movie star in the Kalos region, whom you have seen many times before during your journey. Diantha can use Mega Evolution, just like you can. She uses powerful Pokémon of several different types, including Mega Gardevoir with its high Sp. Atk! Try to raise a variety of types of Pokémon yourself. If you're victorious over Diantha, you will be able to enter the Hall of Fame as the Champion! Друзья * Профессор Сикаморе. Professor Sycamore is the top Pokémon researcher in the Kalos region. He entrusts you and your friends with Pokémon and sends you out on your big adventure! * Диана (англ. Diantha). Diantha is a famous movie star beloved by everyone in the Kalos region. She's also a Pokémon Trainer who shows a lot of potential. She may even trade Pokémon with you sometime during your adventure! * Шона. Shauna is an energetic girl who is eager to discover her own dreams. But she's also genuinely curious about her friends' progress in their travels! * Тиерно. Tierno is burly and nimble, and his goal is to create a dance team with his Pokémon! He pays close attention to Pokémon when they battle to see he if he can incorporate their actions into new dance moves. * Тревор. Trevor's goal is to be the first of the group to complete his Pokédex. He's a great student, bursting with curiosity, but he admits that he has much to learn to become a great Trainer. * Серена или Калем Остальные * АЗ. Во время ваших приключений, вы столкнетесь с загадочным человеком известным как АЗ. Он узнаваем по своему росту и некоторые предполагают, что он составляет 9 футов. Что движет им? Это также окутано тайной. * Лисандр. Lysandre is a researcher on close terms with Professor Sycamore, and is the developer of the Holo Caster. He has lofty reasons for researching Pokémon. He shows a keen interest in you and your friends, who were handpicked by Professor Sycamore. Покемоны Список всех покемонов Pokemon X & Y и где их можно найти См. Список покемонов с pokemonxy.com Стартовые В начале вашего приключения в Pokémon X и Pokémon Y, вы выбираете одного из трех покемонов: Chespin, Fennekin, или Froakie. Как и многие другие покемоны, эти трое растут и развиваются в многочисленных боях. * Chespin — Quilladin — Chesnaught * Fennekin — Braixen — Delphox * Froakie — Frogadier — Greninja Предметы Руководство по местам нахождения предметов Список предметов и где их можно найти Покеболы PokéBalls are one of the most vital items that a Pokémon trainer can have. These items are used to capture the Pokémon. Each PokéBall has a different special effect that can help make capturing more likely or even give special bonuses to any Pokémon caught within that particular ball. * Cherish Ball * Dive Ball * etc. Добалено --proDream Hold Items / Держимые In the games, there are a variety of items that give your Pokémon added perks if they have these items attached. Each item has different effects, some affecting the Pokémon's status condition, some boosting stats and some powering up moves. Some of these items are gone if used in battle, while others will remain now matter how many battles the Pokémon is in. * Absorb Bulb * Adamant Orb * etc. Evolutionary Items Some Pokémon evolve by Levelling up, some at specific levels, some if they're happy. Others however evolve when they are holding or subjected to a special item. These items are all dotted around the various regions and are necessary in order to evolve specific Pokémon. These items are all 1 use per item. * Dawn Stone * DeepSeaScale * etc. Mega Stone The Mega Stones are a new form of evolutionary item introduced in X & Y. These items, when hold, activate Mega Evolution for their specific Pokémon, allowing them to evolve into far stronger forms for the duration of battle. * Abomasite * Absolite * etc. Fossils In the games, you may find one of several fossils of long extinct Pokémon. These fossils can be taken to specific plates, specifically the Cinnabar Island, Pewter City & Oreburgh Mining Museums as well as Devon Corp., where they will be revived into the Pokémon that became extinct. * Armor Fossil * Claw Fossil * etc. Berries Berries have a variety of uses. These berries can all be used and crushed in order to make other items, PokéBlocks & Poffin that are used to boost your Pokémon's Contest statistics. In addition to that, some berries have in-battle effects such as healing Pokémon and some even reduce the Effort Values your Pokémon have gained. Berries can be given to your Pokémon to be held and can be reproduced by growing them in loamy soil around the regions or in the Berry Pots item. All berries however are one-use so use them wisely. * Aguav Berry * Apicot Berry * etc. Recovery Items In battle, your Pokémon are going to get injured or use up all the power points. As such, if you are in-battle or far from a Pokémon Centre, you're going to need these Recovery Items. These items work in many ways and can heal your Pokémon's Hit Points, restore them from a status condition or event bring a fainted Pokémon back. * Antidote * Awakening * etc. Battle Effect Items In battle, you may wish to temporarily boost your Pokémon's stats. This can be done by using the below items, which each boost the Pokémon's stats while they are in battle. These items are all one-use only but you can find them in a variety of places. * Dire Hit * Guard Spec. * etc. Key Items Key Items are a very varied and complex batch of items. These items are usually story based and can be used at specific points in the game. Some items give you access to certain areas, some cause certain Pokémon to appear and some just allow you to hold and check other items. These items cannot be given to Pokémon to hold and you can only have one of each item. * Adventure Rules * DNA Splicers * etc. Локации Сайт с подробной картой и Подробная карта Калоса Поселения * Лига покемонов Города * Санталун * Люмиоз * Силлидж * Салур * Кумарин * Лаверр * Анистар * Сноубелл * Килуд Малые города * Ванивилль * Аквакорд * Камфрир * Эмбретт * Геошень * Дендемилль * Коривэй Достопримечательности * Поля ягод * Благоухающий дворец * Замок битв * Электростанция Калоса * Фабрика покеболлов * Заброшенный отель * Дорога Победы Места * Логово морского духа * Деревня покемонов * Лазурный залив Пещеры * Соединяющая пещера * Блестящая пещера * Пещера отражений * Конечная пещера * Морозная пещера Леса * Санталунский лес Маршруты Обычные * Маршрут 1 (Vaniville Pathway) * Маршрут 2 (Avance Trail) * Маршрут 3 (Ouvert Way) * Маршрут 4 (Parterre Way, Geometric Gardens) * Маршрут 5 (Versant Road) * Маршрут 6 (Palais Lane) * Маршрут 7 (Riviere Walk) * Маршрут 8, 8U, 8L (Muraille Coast) * Маршрут 10 (Menhir Trail) * Маршрут 11 (Miroir Way) * Маршрут 13 (Lumiose Badlands) * Маршрут 14 (Laverre Nature Trail) * Маршрут 15 (Brun Way) * Маршрут 16 (Mélancolle Path) * Маршрут 18 (Vallée Étroite Way) * Маршрут 19 (Grande Vallée Way) * Маршрут 20 (The Winding Woods) * Маршрут 21 (Derniète Way) * Маршрут 22 (Détourner Way) Проходимый на ездовом покемоне * Маршрут 9 (Spikes Passage) * Маршрут 12 (Fourrage Road) * Маршрут 17 (Mamoswine Road) Проходимый на серфе * Маршрут 12 (Fourrage Road) Категория:Списки